Talk:MonsterGirlQuest Wiki
Archive Template Non-Canon Help Could someone please help + give opinion on a template I made for non-canon stories? (link) I already included a few features, but some don't seem to work that well. • Name. • Image. • Where you can find the changes in the game (I called it type). • If it has a sex scene. • If it has a fight. • When it has a fight what the opponents hp and skill(s) is. • Who the author is. • Download link. Thanks ahead for any help FurRiffic (Talk) 18:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd say merge name, image, author, download link, and brief intro in one part and then give the entire synopsis, followed by gallery if possible. Shadowblade777 (talk) 20:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) New user greet broken?? Since a few days I don't see any more talk pages being made with automatic greets. Could one of the mods check what is going on here?? FurRiffic (Talk) 18:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Anyone got any comments about either of these topics??? FurRiffic (Talk) 05:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :No idea what’s going on with the greet.--ALAKTORN (talk) 13:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Miscellaneous Might not even need to ask, but what would we do in a situation like Lily(The Succubus) and Lily(The Science person)? We can't make two pages with the same name.Juni221 16:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lily the succubus? Isn’t that Lilith? ALAKTORN 19:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, man. The Oppai Loli one. From the scenario in rogue's patch.Juni221 22:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we have a new bundle of Side Stories on the way, already released by Camel at D-Gate in japanese and currently being translated. They seem well made too, full blown battles with new monsters although the protagonist for them is a girl. Hopefully Camel will be doing more of them too along the way.Unfortunate Mermaid 00:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Make a page called "Oppai Lily Heaven" (or w/e the side story's called) and shove Lily's data into it. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) We need a JavaScript coder We need someone who knows how to code JavaScript within templates to fix the situation with recurring monsters…ALAKTORN 12:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Bump. Nobody knows anyone/somewhere we could ask for help?ALAKTORN 21:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I know someone who can code, but he's offline most of the time, so the chances of him helping is slim. Rokklagio 01:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Artist I’ve been thinking that the InfoBox should have an “Artist:” voice. Opinions?--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Anyone?--ALAKTORN (talk) 08:22, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Like a Poll or something ?--Zokkun (talk) 05:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I’m talking about the table with information about the monster each monster page has at the top. As it is now, you have to scroll down all the way to the categories to check the artist of a monster.--ALAKTORN (talk) 09:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with that, it's making it more easier to find out the artist so when we could start editing it ?--Zokkun (talk) 23:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Favicon Anybody knows why our favicon (the pink M taken from our banner) disappeared, and Wikia’s default appears now?--ALAKTORN (talk) 15:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :For whatever reason Wikia seems to not be displaying it even though it’s there icon 1. :Either way, which do you prefer, icon 1 or icon 2? omg I don’t remember shit about wikicode--ALAKTORN (talk) 16:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Think I prefer the second one, however for me the fav-icons are showing up. ::What browser do you use and is it up to date? ::FurRiffic (Talk) 11:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. repaired a bit of your code A. :::Hmm, hadn’t seen this reply. I’ll try and change the favicon to the second one now, I agree it looks better.--ALAKTORN (talk) 08:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) old nscript file Can anyone upload the old nscript.dat file from before Rogue's Cecil update for me? I haven't been able to go through any of the old scenarios.Juni221 (talk) 18:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Here you go just rename it to nscript.dat (I had to rename it cause I already have a different script and mediafire will most likely not let me thinking it would be a duplicate http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2k943ivu8vwvn38 EDIT: its not the OLD OLD one (it already has Doppelganger script change) but its the one before cecil Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) The OLD OLD one can be found here :P FurRiffic (Talk) 08:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Opening Nscript.dat? How 2? Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Artist Info I know I've gone for months, so my word probably doesn't mean anything. A friend of mine says he was disappointed at the artist pages. He was expecting some general info, or maybe a link to their pixiv/gallery. While I know not much is known about the various artists, I propose putting the pixiv/gallery links and some general info, if we have any, on the respective artists pages.Juni221 (talk) 22:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Will do that a bit later probably (got to go atm). :FurRiffic (Talk) 06:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Making a patch So, I’ve never looked much into it, but we have a ton of pages about how to edit the game, and I was thinking, could someone make a text-fix patch for the game which corrects all the errors found in the English Translation Inconsistencies page? I don’t think Rogue would bother with it, but even if he would we could just do it ourselves.--ALAKTORN (talk) 07:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he acknowledged the page at some point. With 3 coming around though, why bother? He needs to be at full energy so he can translate at the speed of 300 horas.Juni221 (talk) 17:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Well it wouldn't take very long to do just copy the mistake as found on the English Translation Inconsistencies page and then do a quick find of the phrase in the actual script and replace them. It shouldn't take anymore one than hour (hell if you are efficient probably in 10-20 minutes). I can do it if noone volunteers. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:59, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Since noone has said anything in the past 2 days. I guess I'll get to it... I'll start working on it after I'm done patching my mod this weekend. My only question I guess would be where do I leave the patch link /w the fixes when I'm done? Ginrikuzuma (talk) 15:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :You can just link it here I guess.--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The "Real-world articles" Category suggestion Come to think about it, i saw some articles that needed that tag like, The game Staff and the Hero game that i think needed this Category, because i just saw a wiki that used that Category and it's fit that category so, what do you think anyone ?--Zokkun (talk) 22:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think Hero should have its own separate category since we're treating it as a game like MGQ. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :How about the Game Staff ? i think it needed that Category.--Zokkun (talk) 13:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC)